


Talk

by Nullios



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 15 min word vomit, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Immortality, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), SPOILERS for Seteth-Flayn-and Rhea!, i hc that byleth becomes immortal after fusing with sothis and can grant it to whomever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullios/pseuds/Nullios
Summary: "Claude...what if I could offer...immortality to you?"Byleth and Claude have a talk about the future and eternity together





	Talk

Byleth held Claude's hand tightly, wanting to say what was on their mind, wanted to confess their newfound secret and they hoped Claude would say yes to it.

Claude had already known that Seteth, Rhea, and Flayn were not who they said they were, and have lived for hundreds of years and has accepted it. But Byleth feared that Claude wouldn't accept this question.

"Claude," Byleth began, "You're aware that I am like Seteth, correct?" Claude nodded at this, motioning them to continue "I...I think that I will live as long as them, and I fear...it would be a lonely life to live for eons..."

Byleth looked into Claude's eyes, voice wavering "I don't wish to outlive you, Claude...I finally have you back but it's only for such a short moment in time.."

Claude smiled, a gentle smile that spread warmth throughout their body "Don't worry, I'm expecting to live a long and healthy life," He gave their hand a small squeeze, "I have you in my grasp..and I'm not letting you go."

Byleth took a moment to relax, trying to calm their quickened pulse. If they had a heart, it would be beating senselessly with anxiety and worry right now. "Claude...what if I could offer...immortality to you?"

For once, Byleth couldn't read Claude's expression...his once warm and loving expression disappeared to something Byleth couldn't place.

After a moment of long, painful silence, Claude spoke, "You..want to make me immortal like you?"

"It's not immortality, just...extremely slow aging, but, yes"

Claude went silent again, and Byleth could see that behind his eyes he was thinking over the question.

"We would have to go into hiding for a bit," Byleth speaks, "Like Seteth and Flayn, they stay in society with us for a while before going back to hide until coming back out again to repeat the process."

"I can't bear the thought of living my life without you Claude...being without you after the war was painful for I longed to be with you." Byleth confessed, "You don't have to answer now, but please...I can't lose you too.."  
Claude smiled at them sadly, small tears daring to fall from his eyes.  
"This is a lot to take in Byleth...please give me time-"

"I will give you all the time you need and more"

Claude sighed, a more genuine smile coming through "An eternity with you, huh?" he mumbled mostly to himself. "Gimme time to think about it, my love"

Byleth let go of a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
i just....really like immortality aus and stuff so yeah  
this is stand alone


End file.
